The present invention relates to wheeled luggages and more particularly to an adjustable pulling handle for rollaway luggage which the pulling handle can be adjusted to different angle to suit to the height of the user.
A suitcase is indispensable to the people in traveling. It can carry many articles necessary to the traveler. A rollaway luggage case is move convenient to board an airplane. FIG. 1 shows a rollaway luggage case 1 which comprises generally a pulling handle 2, a grip 3 and a pair of casters 4 on the back of the case 1. When the user grasps the grip 3 of the pulling handle 2, the rollaway luggage case 1 is to slant an angle to roll with the steps of the user. Because people have different height, this type of rollaway luggage case 1 could not adjust the angle of its pulling handle 2 so that the user is forced to adopt an unnatural posture or stance to pull it, therefore causing uncomfortable.
The present invention has a main object to provide an adjustable pulling handle for rollaway luggage in which the pulling handle can be adjusted to different angle to suit to the height of the user and to keep the rollaway luggage in suitable slant angle so that the user will feel comfortable and save energy to pull it in a natural posture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable pulling handle for rollaway luggage in which the adjustment of the pulling handle is easy to operate.
Accordingly, the adjustable pulling handle for rollaway luggage comprises generally a pulling handle telescoped into a pair of elongate sheaths which are spacedly secured to the back of the luggage case, a pair of rotors rotatably secured to a pair of receiving spaces in a top plate to control the pulling handle to rotate into different angles, a downward moving plate and a pair of laterally moving plates cooperated to control the movement of the rotors. When press the downward moving plate to move downward, the rotors are set free to rotate to facilitate the user turning the pulling handle for a suitable slant angle. Then release the downward moving plate to lock the rotors from rotation. The user can comfortably pull the luggage with him and save energy.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.